Dream Twice A Dream
by Watch Hound
Summary: Hinata and Naruto just happen to dream the same dream. Only why does Hinata likes it a lot more then Naruto? Also what happened to his clothes? NaruHina R


Dream Twice A Dream

After much persuading of my little ni-san, he finally convinced me to write NaruHina. I never knew he liked the pairing that much, although the pictures of Naruto and Hinata on his door with the writing, "Only access to NaruHina lovers.," would be explained. Anyhow, after much brainstorming and being forced to listen to love songs for three entire days, an old little nightmare has spiked up my imagination and voila! My very first NaruHina ficlet, I did write a threesome on this but my ni-san said it didn't count. –Pouts-

Rating: M, just in case. Crackfic!

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: NaruHina all the way/ Slight, but really slight, Sasuke x Kakashi

Naruto and Thomas (My little ototo-san): Finally!!!!!

Gaara: -Growls- Do we really have to be here? –Motions at Sasuke and all the others-

Me: I'm afraid so, I didn't tortured anyone mentally for days.

Thomas: Shut up, TSOH-nee-chan, hurry up and start the fic already!

Me: I totally adore you, dear. –Sarcasm dripping off every word-

Thomas: Yeah, yeah…

Naruto: Let's begin, dattebayo!

Summary: Hinata and Naruto just happen to dream the same dream. Only why does Hinata likes it a lot more then Naruto? Also what happened to his clothes? NaruHina R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, dattebayo!!!

* * *

Dream Twice A Dream

Inside a little apartment in the middle of Konohagakure, a certain Kyuubi vessel was twisting and turning in his sleep. Tangling himself further in white cotton sheets, Uzumaki Naruto's electric vibrant blue orbs were squinted shut. Beads of sweat sliding down his temples, clenched fists gripping in the covers, once in a while whimpering. No doubt the poor blonde was having a nightmare. Probably the one were the demonic container was locked in a room with a very horny Orochimaru. Then again, everybody would be freaked out if they dreamed _that_.

Being the curious people that we are, the author decided to granted the beloved readers, that certainly would leave a few reviews after they have read this story, a little peek. By the way, that was a huge beg from my part…

* * *

The sun was shining radiantly, little blue birds were whistling tones, almost no clouds were in the heavenly blue sky. Although Shikamaru would be disappointed after discovering that fact, but hey, it's not his dream, so we don't practically care. In the distance children were playing and screaming and laughing joyfully and gleefully. I don't really understand why this would be a nightmare. I am with the right person, am I not?

* * *

Blonde unruly hair. 

Whisker marks on his cheeks.

Electric blue eyes.

Nope, not Sasuke Uchiha. So I'm probably right. Weird, I wonder why he would be tossing with a horrified look on his face?

* * *

Back inside the dream. Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha were on a wide open field, which existed out of unnaturally green grass and a few randomly placed oaks and beeches. We decide to discard it as camouflage, because they are ninjas and ninjas use camouflage. Anyways, the raven-haired avenger was standing there, arms crossed over his masculine chest, scowl present on his features and black charcoal eyes blazing with annoyance. 

The pink kunoichi, otherwise know as Sakura, was smiling widely, her shiny teeth were reflecting a bit of the sunlight. Which added to some more irritation on Sasuke's part, it's just not his day, uh, night, uhm, dream, whatever. Sakura's emerald eyes were shining with eerie and joy, when she took another step closer to the avenger. She placed her hand on her chest and calmly opened her mouth, glancing at the Uchiha with hope and adoration.

"Sasuke-kun, onegai, would you…"

However, before she could finish the, in Sasuke's opinion, dreaded question, he quickly replied, "Iie."

Sakura pouted and in her childish innocence and curiosity, she asked, almost in fear, "Why not, Sasuke-kun?"

He merely growled, slouched his shoulders and responded swiftly, "Not interested, now, do you want me to request a restraining order? Because I know it was you that was groping my ass during that mission."

Green eyes widening, cheeks flushing in a shade that would rival Hinata's blushes, Sakura immediately retorted, "Demo, Sasuke-kun, I didn't even sleep in the same tent."

The sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre twitched slightly, because it was Kakashi that was sleeping in the make-shift bed next to his, great, now he felt like he was going to gag any moment. Desperately in an attempt to break the awkward silence that indulged and to keep Sakura's eyes _off_ his ass, Sasuke quickly asked:

"Where's that baka ?"

His slightly obvious attempt of dislocating the attention off him has failed, because it seemed Sakura had taken an interest in feeling up his butt with her eyes, Sasuke quickly hid after an out of nowhere sprouted tree with squirrels and apples.

The sun was shining radiantly, little blue birds were whistling tones, almost no clouds were in the heavenly blue sky. Naruto Uzumaki was walking down the streets of Konoha, grinning like the obnoxious idiot he is and we all adore with a passion. I mean, the kid has his own anime show, how cool is that? As I was typing earlier, the blonde was strolling down the streets in an attempt to break Kakashi's records at being late. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the terrified and fascinated looks he received from the people.

Paying absolutely no attention to the staring bystanders, he continued slouching further, Naruto glanced at the beautiful clear sky above him and smiled, today, he decided in his mind, he would ask Sakura out on a date and she would, like in any picture perfect dream, say yes and immediately declare her hate towards Sasuke and they would share some passionate loving! Luckily, this is a NaruHina fic for a reason, so don't flame, yet.

His bright ocean blue eyes were glancing at a single sheep-like cloud, that was slowly drifting towards nothingness, in it's quest to reach, well I'm not a cloud expert, so don't ask me. Naruto did notice that his sandals were a bit dirty and painful, since he constantly felt little grains of sand scorch against the flesh of his feet. Once again, the clueless Kyuubi container continued his little walk towards his much beloved and much hated teammates. Since, this is Naruto's nightmare, we have decided that Kakashi was playing strip poker with Itachi and Kisame in the Akatsuki hideout. Ignore the drool of the authoress.

It also was a bit chilly, Naruto thought absentmindedly, but nonetheless the blue-eyed sweetheart quickened his pace, while a woman screamed, pointed and fainted with saliva dripping from her chin, the girl was later identified as TenTen. He rose a blonde eyebrow, looked away when Neji was glaring at him, just before he saw him covering up his eyes and yelling his lungs out with the oh so innocent sentence:

"My perfectly opaque eyes with a glint of grey and a slice of almost invisible lavender!" How Neji has known to describe his own eyes like that remained a mystery to mankind. I say he's a vain male, but that's just my opinion.

Naruto shrugged and left the center of Konoha, where most people were covering up their eyes and some were just jumping up and down, which faintly reminded him as fangirl behavior. His blue eyes scanned the horizon, he then put his hands after his neck and innocently walked towards the field where Sasuke was trying to prey Sakura's hands of his assets.

The pink haired female was chasing the black eyed avenger with a look of lust, her arms straight in front of her, like she was trying to embrace Sasuke, the raven haired male just ran for his beloved virginity and in a, rather, stupid attempt to save his buns from being touched by unholy hands. Sasuke was a bit of a narcissist in his free time, because he needs to be something else then emo, I mean, drop the cliché! He just is dark by nature... Insert a "yeah, right!" from Sasuke-haters and random Naruto-loving people..

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme. Oi, where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked disappointed that he couldn't break the record, his eyelids closed a second before he revealed his bright blue orbs again.

Sasuke and Sakura stood still for a moment, with their backs facing their blonde teammate, the male was pondering over the question, while the female was still lustfully staring at the said male's ass. Seriously, the avenger was going to demand a restraining order from Tsunade after this horrible dream was over. Their hair fluttered by the small breeze and they still didn't look at Naruto, leaving him a bit alone.

Finally the pinkette said in her usual cheerful mood, "I think he's on this super special and super dangerous mission that could unchain a civil war, might our beloved sensei fail!" One fist was triumphantly raised in the air, because she replied faster then her adored Sasuke-kun.

-Meanwhile, somewhere hidden in the darkness-

"Royal flush." A deep voice exclaimed rather enthusiastic, when he laid a set of cards on a wooden table.

"Kuso." Another male voice swore, faintly the sound of an unzipping vest could be heard.

Itachi grinned and Kisame laughed silently, while he went with a hand through his unruly blue hair. Itachi, who was shaking another card out of the big sleeves of his black cloak, swept the cards together and started dealing again. Kisame just waved the Jounin vest of Kakashi in front of his one visible eye. The silver-haired ninja growled and pouted like a child, making the female and gay half of the audience; awww.

So the game continued again…

-Back to our clueless leading star-

Slowly, almost in slow motion style, Sasuke and Sakura turned around, a few hairs were blown in their eyes, quickly adjusting their line of sight, they both gasped at Naruto. Sakura promptly passing out, much similar to the way TenTen fainted in the village, a rosy blush covering her cheeks, green eyes closed and a content smile on her face. Sasuke felt more like hurling and puking his lunch out in a desperate attempt to forget this rather uncomfortable sight.

Heavily breathing the raven haired nin said to a disgruntled and confused Naruto, " Dobe, put on some fucking clothes!"

Blue stones widening faster then you can say; Hinata loves Naruto, you stupid idiotic fool!, he quickly glanced down and let out a yelp of surprise. There he was in all his male glory, totally nude and the real reason that it was so cold was explained. His hands swiftly covered up his more, uhum, private parts and he dashed away at a speed that would rival Lee's. Leaving a shocked Sasuke behind, with a black eyebrow arched and a disturbingly green blush decorating his cheeks.

"No amount of therapy will ever make this up." He whispered into the silence, hands in front of his mouth, preventing his lunch to escape.

Naruto ran away towards his trustworthy and presumed safe apartment in the hope to get some decent, orange, clothes and get dressed. Until he heard a husky voice from right behind him. Turning around he gulped down some saliva, before he tried to tiptoe away from the blonde and quite drunk Hokage.

"Ohayo, Naruto-_kun_." Screw modesty, the blonde thought frightened, if he didn't sprint for his life, he wouldn't make it out as a virgin.

Out of nowhere, a pair of arms were wrapped around his naked waist and a hand was touching his manhood. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks and slowly turned his head, cracking his neck in the progress. Shizune and Anko were just behind him with very seductive smiles.

"I-I d-don't d-date o-older wo-women!" He shrieked in fear for the two, actually three, female shinobi.

Then lightening struck, even if it was an abnormally pretty and quite sickening perfect day. Orochimaru, the Orochimaru, from Sound village, arrived with his loyal bitch, Kabuto, trailing behind him in a sexy, revealing, female nurse costume. Inwardly Naruto hurled, blue eyes widening to extremes, almost to the point were they would pop out of his head and fall on the dusty ground. Anko was pinching his ass and Shizune was purring in his right ear. Just before Tsunade, who was slurping from a bottle of chocolate flavored sake, approached with a doggy collar in her free hand…

* * *

He woke up screaming, next to his one-person bed, sheets clutched in his hands and totally covered in sweat. He was shivering and shaking violently and twitched horribly with his left eye, trying to get up on his feet, the blonde nearly fell down on his ass again. Naruto absentmindedly rubbed his fist in his brilliant blue eyes, adjusting his vision. Only to see the poster of his favorite band right in front of him again. 

"Oh my Kami, I hate, totally hate, abhor, loathe, detest, hate that dream!" He yelled out in anger and frustration. Steadily, one of his hands grabbed the fabric of his orange pajama top near his chest area. Calming his raging and frightened heart.

Never, ever, would he watch the Icha Icha Paradise movie with Kakashi and Jiraya again.

-Meanwhile in the compound of one of the most prestigious clans of Konoha-

"I'm going to kill you, Itachi!!"

-Gomen ne, wrong clan. Meanwhile in the other compound of one of the most prestigious clans of Konoha-

A small and fragile Hinata Hyuuga was sleeping peacefully in her king-sized bed with orange sheets, which had weirdly Naruto's head embroidered on the center. One hand was clenching a handful of smooth silk, while the other was underneath her short blackish blue hair, white eyes closed and a smile present on her angelic face.

I guess, you readers want to know what happens in her dream, right? Well, I could skip this part and go immediately to Kakashi's dreams for some hardcore action, but I don't think you guys would appreciate that and I don't want to receive, in a whisper-like tone, flames.

* * *

Hinata was laying down on the grass in the training area, panting heavily, well endowed chest going up and down by the steady movements of her breathing. She was sweaty and the shirt underneath her big furry jacket was soaked in the said fluid. Her shoulder-length midnight blue hair was a total mess, not that she cared, really. Her pale lavender eyes were directed to the sky, to a cloud that was drifting by, somehow the cloud remembered her of Lee's head. That can't be right… 

Slowly lifting herself up her own feet, she leaned on her favorite beech, hand seeking support on the twisted stem, inhaling a lot of air with the gesture, she pressed her whole body against the tree. Hinata sighed when she felt the warm sunrays on her pale face, the thought of Naruto crossed her mind, cheeks flaring up and coloring a nice, almost impossible, shade of scarlet, she quickly hid behind the beech.

It was quite obvious that the shy, loveable Hyuuga heiress had a small, almost non-existing, crush on the Kyuubi container. Well, small was an understatement, let's say her love for the demonic vessel rivaled the intensity of thousand burning suns! I'm so going to become a poet after this. Anyways, Hinata couldn't even think, let alone speak to the blonde male without blushing, stuttering and stumbling away, so the girl could pass out in admiration.

"Hinata-chan? Are you behind that tree?" Hinata's white with slight lavender eyes widened to extremes and she covered her face in her petite hands.

"Oh my Kami! Oh my freaking Kami! It's Naruto! It's Na-ru-to! Oh my freaking Kami!"

In her head, thousands of little Hinata's were running around with documents and important papers flying around in the pinkish gray room, aka her brain. The mini-me's were all dressed up in white blouses and black skirts, except one, that one was dressed up in a big ruby red coat stuffed with white fur. This specific specimen was the head-Hinata and was very different from the stuttering, shy beauty.

"Alright, bitches! What's going on?!" The woman demanded, scoffed and crossed her arms over her extremely beautiful coat.

One of the minor Hinata's raised her hand, blush decorating her cheeks and a little sigh escaping her lips. The large heiress arched a perfectly blue eyebrow, glanced at smaller one and groaned softly, indicating that she may answer.

"Na-Naruto-kun is h-here, Hina-sama." The tiara-wearing woman squealed in delight, jumped up and down on the bouncy dark pink floor and flashed a victory sign.

Her white stones flashed dangerously when the other girls were just staring at her with clueless expressions on their faces. Growling the "leader" started screaming obscenities and one Hinata's mini-me's shot her with a tranquilizer, such was the phenomenon of the inner beings, look at Sakura… Anyways, the real Hinata was still in a state of shock, especially since Naruto has purred her name in such a sexy and totally seductive manner.

The bluenette shyly turned around, glancing for the blonde kitsune with her gorgeous milky pools, only to be disappointed that she couldn't find him. Slumping her shoulders a bit, Hinata hugged herself, nails digging in the fabric of her beloved warm jacket. Biting her bottom lip, she once again wanted to lean against the beech and have some X-rated fantasies about the blue-eyed Hokage-wannabe.

A hot sensational breath tickled her right ear and the heiress started to blush at another shade of undiscovered red, the familiar voice then whispered into the sensitive flesh, "Ohayo, Hi-na-ta-chan."

Every syllable well pronounced, Naruto started to wrap his bare arms around her waist, she felt like drooling, fainting and other fangirl-related matters. Hinata needed to reassure herself to not pass out, no matter what and she also had to remember breathing, she felt like she was going to burst. Still, it was Naruto hugging her from behind and she was still Hyuuga Hinata, the shy, stuttering blue-haired white-eyed Hyuuga heiress. Someone was playing a trick on her and the only one who could do that was…

"Kiba-kun!!! D-didn't I-I tell y-you t-to not d-dress up l-like Na-Naruto-kun an-anymore?! Y-you k-know h-how I l-love h-him!" Turning around, escaping from the clutches of the so-called dog-lover and screaming her lungs out in one second, the heiress' orbs widened to the moment were they would burst.

Naruto-kun was totally naked, from his little toe to the most spikiest blonde hair on his head, he was butt-naked, absolutely unclothed and staring at her with lustful blue eyes. Hinata couldn't help herself anymore and she decided to take a peek from down there…

"Holy bunny! It's HUGE!" Her mind yelled out in ecstasy. The brown-haired Akamaru fan would never do that, especially not to her.

"Well, Hinata-hime, I loooooooooove you too. Besides, do I look like Kiba to you? Putting that aside, do you like what you see?" Naruto's voice sounded a lot more mature and also husky and needy.

Weakly nodding, the girl looked dumbfounded at the naked whisker-marked male, while he wrapped his arms around her again. His skin was so soft, she thought, when his hands were cupping her cheeks. She wondered how he got his tanned skin so soft and silky.

Out of nowhere, Deidara jumped from a big clay bird, that exploded randomly in the air, he stood next to the lustful demonic container and the shy heiress with a tube of lotion in his hands. Cloak and blond hair swaying due to the wind, he held up the tube with the white cap and a Cheshire grin curled up his lips.

"L'Oreal, 'cause I'm worth it, un." Deidara then randomly disappeared at fast as he came, also on a clay bird. Naruto didn't seem to pay any attention at all to the one-eyed Akatsuki member and started to kiss her rosy plump lips.

"Hinata-chan," he whined, "I want you so badly, I could just do you, right now." His breath was like steam on her warm scarlet cheeks.

Something awakened inside of the bluenette, probably the leader of the mini Hinata's, her white eyes turned into little pink hearts and she started to jump up and down again. All the other mini-me's started to slap their foreheads and shake their heads, blue hair swaying around. The tiara-wearing fury then whispered into a black mechanical speaker…

"Come to Hinata-sama!" The sentence blurted out of mouth, Hinata blushed even more and Naruto just grinned like the orange fox he truly is.

In a mere moment, the blackish blue-haired girl was just in her panties and navy blue fishnet shirt, sitting on top of Naruto's naked chest, because he already was nude, so not much undressing from his part. Her hands were tugging at his blonde hair, clear blue eyes staring straight into white eyes, a blissful smile was on her features, while his foxy grin remained. Kami, she adored this boy and he would goddamn know it.

A rush of adrenaline took over her body, in fact it was leader Hinata, but we will describe it as an act of bold courage, because being overtaken by an imaginative female you would sound a bit idiotic. Her mouth crashed on Naruto's, her hands were wondering on his chest, touching his pink nipples and her lips were slowly devouring the blonde's ones. The bluenette then felt his lean arms around her legs, she was still sitting on him after all and her arms were starting to go underneath her own blue shirt.

Conveniently Hinata was wearing her favorite black leather bra, with her matching leather black panties with the white skulls on them. Why would a goody two-shoes like the heiress were those? Because I typed so, ha! Anyways, the white-eyed girl was still kissing Naruto, now her tongue was in his mouth and she heard some moaning noises escaping from his mouth.

"In your face, Sakura-chan!!!" The inner Hinata roared with a kitsune-plushy in her arms. Normal Hinata then regained her composure and said with the accustomed stuttering, "I-in y-your f-face, Sa-Sakura-chan."

Just when the bluenette was going to give Naruto a French kiss, he would never forget under any circumstances, not even when Gaara would stuff him full with sand, Temari would whack him over the head with her enormous fan or Kankuro would poison him with his most deadly venom. I just named them, because the sand siblings deserve to be in this fanfic. The kunoichi had just scratched the shinobi's back with her sharp nails, which made him scream out in pleasure, Hinata was leaning in for the kill, until…

**

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! **

Or translated in Hinata's not so innocent mind, " I'm tormenting you! Wake up! I'm tormenting you!"

Growling in unknown anger, the heiress grabbed the black alarm clock and threw it out of the window, Hinata just had a perfect aim. Too bad for Neji, who was accidentally walking underneath the said window, he got chunked in the head by the piece of machinery.

Grumbling loudly, the blue-haired girl tossed the covers over her head, clutched on her Naruto-plushy, what?, you didn't think that inner Hinata made that stuffed animal up, did you? The heiress then closed her pale lavender orbs, prayed to the heavens for her Naruto-kun to be safe and that the rest could burn in hell, for all she could care.

One thought staid on her mind for a little longer though…

"I absolutely love that dream!" Inwardly, Hinata pushed inner Hinata away, jumped up and down, squealed, smiled blissfully and flashed a victory sign.

* * *

Me: Oh my Kami, ni-san, I worked my ass off for this one, so you guys better review! 

Thomas: No lemon?

Naruto: Not even lime?

Me: -Whacks them both over the head- Bakas!!

Hinata: Onegai, review!

Gaara and the others: -Twitch-


End file.
